


Impostor

by a_t_rain



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_t_rain/pseuds/a_t_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Dono gets a reaction to his sex change from an unexpected quarter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impostor

Oddly enough, the first reaction that hurt came from _Max_ , who sniffed at Lord Dono and _growled: who are you, and where is my mistress?_ It took a lot of ground beef and patting before he accepted Dono. Once you made friends with Max, he was loyal for life, but Dono … didn’t forget. He loved dogs for their _honesty_ ; they let you see everything _people_ were too polite to show.

If things had changed with Max, they would change with _everyone_. Ivan, the closest thing he knew to a dog in a human body, was definitely coming over all _weird_.


End file.
